Aoi
by danielchoosenone
Summary: Essa história é baseada no livro de uma amiga fora da lista, portanto quem estiver interessado em ler: Par masculino YAOI


_Conto baseado em Conversões de Maruland, quem quiser saber quem são os personagens, busque no livro._

_ de beijo, Romançe YAOI!!!_

* * *

_Aoi acordou alarmado novamente com os sons do castelo. Mathieu estava a seu lado, como sempre, e o abraçou mais apertado quando se remexeu furiosamente em seus sonhos. O quarto estava vazio, ninguém nos corredores, tudo não passou de outro sonho horrível afinal. Finalmente pode relaxar nos braços do jovem rapaz que o afagava pacientemente. Suspirou fundo, ele entendia, não precisava de palavras entre eles._

_-Você está bem?Mathieu perguntou doce..._

_Afirmou que sim com a cabeça, há minutos atrás estava paralisado, vitima de seus próprios fantasmas, mas agora estava tudo bem, ele voltaria a dormir. Dormia muito de uns tempos pra cá, talvez estivesse mais humano afinal. Ante esse pensamento não pode evitar o sorriso que se formou nos lábios pequenos e delicados._

_O companheiro lhe virou a face para si contra a luz do luar a afagando devagar, os cabelos de Aoi caiam longos e lisos, em seu corte irregular mas perfeito, que mesmo emaranhado do sono lhe dava uma impressão de terem acabado de sair da escovação, caindo em ondas sobre seu corpo frágil, quase irreal sobre a luz do luar._

_-Meu pombo...Mathieu declarou, no seu tom baixo, irregular e macio de falar, trazendo um calorzinho agradável ao coração de Aoi._

_Os lábios se juntaram num terno e longo beijo, trocado no meio da madrugada pelos jovens amantes, tão desconhecedores da humanidade como só criaturas de sonhos podem ser. _

_Mathieu era criação de Send, seu irmão, que mesmo tendo sido criado ao mesmo tempo que Aoi, ele considerava mais velho e sábio. Sendo como criação de Sonhos de criaturas sem corpo, Mathieu era até menos real que o próprio Aoi, mas lhe passava a impressão de ser bem mais complexo e real. Aoi se escondia em seus braços, não muito maiores que ele próprio, e afagava o rosto contra seu pescoço, longo e deliciosamente fino, o mais belo e virginal que já tocou._

_Um sussurro baixo, como uma risadinha, escapou de Mathieu que a essa altura embrenhava os longos dedos nos longos e irreais cabelos do companheiro, alcançando sua nuca.Aoi se arrepiou todo arrulhando como uma pomba, pra prazer do outro que riu mais. Imaginava a plumagem macia, pequena juvenil de Aoi como seus cabelos, longos, que lhe cobriam parte do rosto. O corte mesmo lhe lembrava uma asa caida sobre o rosto sempre tão romântico e misterioso._

_Mais beijos e carinhos foram trocados entre os lencóis de cetim fino, inebriados nos aromas de oriente que Aoi tanto amava, mesmo sem ter certeza de que eram esses os reais cheiros, ele confiava na princesa que o criou para esses detalhes. Todos seus pequenos e tão negligenciados detalhes, ele carpinava como pedras raras da mente da mimada princesa Penélope. se ao menos não fosse tão dependente, não teria tanto medo, e poderia viver em paz e feliz. Mas todo cuidado é pouco quando se é um brinquedo de uma garota geniosa, cujo único prazer é seu mundo tecido de sonhos que ela mesmo criou._

_O romance dos dois seguia escondido já há duas longas semanas, mas pareciam séculos. Desque se viram pela primeira vez não conseguiram desprender os olhos, os sorrisos contagiantes. Aoi tentou evitar. Ele desejava pra si uma humana, tão mais bela e delicada do que as princesas de seus contos, mas como poderia escapar do que o próprio coração? Instrumento mítico de raros encantos e mil mistérios, que ele mesmo duvidava ter. Se ele, seu pretenso coração, o prendia nesse laço tão raro e precioso que desque foi criado, já lhe trouxe tantos sorrisos, e outras tantas lágrimas, como podia se negar? _

_Haviam jurado segredo sobre seu amor, seu irmão e irmã jamais entenderiam sua ligação. Mathieu cuidava dele, e ele a todo custo se empenhava em conseguir um modo de trazer o companheiro para o mundo real. Mas desque Penélope desconfiava das interferências dos três irmão no mundo dos homens tiveram que esconde-lo, e só com supervisão dos outros dois um deles adentrava essa outra dimensão. _

_Tal situação só angustiava Aoi, que nem ao menos sabia se Mathieu resistiria a viagem. Ele as vezes parecia tão perfeito, que podia jurar que se disfaria no ar perante seus olhos, se tornando uma bela visão das miriades do sol. _

_Logo amanheceria, os corpos se aconchegaram mais debaixo dos lençóis, tocando discretamente a lateral do quadris num meigo abraço. Mathieu se virou de lado, talvez assim conseguisse obter mais intimidade do jovem amante, mas perante isso o próprio Aoi se virou de frente, oferecendo o ombro ao amado. Mathieu o segurou delicadamente, deslizando as mãos pela cintura fina, anelada, afagando para traze-lo para si por baixo dos lençois extras que Aoi usava. O pequeno pombo desconfiou erguendo novamente a coberta num olhar reprovador, mas a perna do companheiro provocou-lhe arrepios fortes, e ele se levantou para ir ajeitar os cobertores. _

_A visão enluarada do corpo delgado, quase feminino, de Aoi encantou-o. Ele se remechia pra cá e pra lá dobrando a longa coberta de seda fina e escorregadia sobre os pés. Suas pernas eram longas e finas, lisas como todo o resto de seu corpo, e os cabelos lhe chegavam aos quadris finos, mais volumosos que a cintura, que facilmente lhe caberia nas duas mãos. Mathieu riu baixinho com a idéia de segura-lo assim, seu pombinho tão adorado. Não entendia porque Aoi insistia em se preservar longe de seus toques. _

_-Deve ser como os humanos, Mathieu...ainda é muito cedo para essas coisas.Ele afirmava convicto, numa ingenuidade não disfarça, que se forçava a esquecer quando estava na frente das garotas. Não pegava bem para um homem ser inexperiente, mesmo aos quinze anos. Mas Mathieu era seu amor, seria diferente, seria correto e incrível como nos romances, prometeu a si mesmo._

_Já dormiam juntos há varias noites, desque os sonhos de Aoi se tornaram mais assustadores e escandalosos, e seus irmãos se mudaram de suíte para escapar dos seus gritos. Mathieu insistia em não deixa-lo sozinho, e como precisava se esconder do resto dos integrantes do castelo, passou a dividir a suíte com ele. _

_Aoi desconfiado e pomposo como só ele sabe ser, por incrivel que pareça nem se incomodou com mais uma presença em sua intimidade. Mathieu era quieto e reservado, e o cobria de elogios e carinhos. Era seu confidente para todas suas desventuras, não poucas, e constantes reclamações. Aoi falava de tudo, não se julgava dono de muita inteligência mesmo, por isso não se fazia de rogado em pedir conselhos a Mathieu. Antes ele do que Send, que sempre o enrolava!_


End file.
